


Fully Captivated

by NoizChan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Happy Birthday Dude, Hope you like your present, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizChan/pseuds/NoizChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has had enough of Noiz and Koujaku's rivalry, leaving them both alone in his house. Noiz settles a deal. If Noiz loses, he'll back off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Captivated

Aoba sighed loudly, obviously annoyed by the current situation. Noiz on his left, Koujaku on his right. They were at the dinner table, having a normal dinner. Well, it would've been normal if Aoba weren't squished between two mortal enemies who were practically glaring at each other over a piece of bread. 

"Koujaku, can you pass the-" Aoba started as he pointed at the bread, but was cut off by two hands grabbing at the same piece of bread, tearing it in two as they pulled it away from each other. 

Noiz glared silently at Koujaku, while Koujaku threw a full on glare at him, both of them offering the broken pieces of bread to Aoba. 

Aoba stood up, his eye twitching in annoyance as he crossed his arms. He took both halves of the bread and placed it on opposite plates. Koujaku's half on Noiz's plate, and Noiz's half on Koujaku's plate. 

"You're both acting like little kids! I can't even eat in peace with the both of you!" Aoba exclaimed before storming off, closing the front door behind him. Both Noiz and Koujaku looked down at their halves of bread and blinked, processing what had just happened. They then turned to each other with an equally menacing glare. 

"He asked me to pass the bread. Why the hell did you grab it?" Koujaku said in an obviously angry tone. Noiz scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"You probably still have hair on your hands from cutting those women's hair, Ouji-San." Noiz said with a smirk, "I didn't want them to get on Aoba's bread."

Koujaku growled, then blinked. He instantly made himself calm down. In the first place, he wasn't about to get mad over someone like Noiz, and in the second, it was a stupid little fight. 

"Even if I did have hair stuck on my hand, Aoba prefered it over your hand." Koujaku challenged, though was slightly taken aback as there seemed to be no reaction. 

"Maybe he wants my hand to do something else for him." Noiz almost laughed as a very visible blush appeared on Koujaku's cheeks. He was sputtering, grabbing Noiz by his collar and pulling him close. Noiz seemed indifferent to the situation. 

"I'm more experienced." Koujaku forced himself to say, though it was the most embarrassing thing he had ever said directly. 

"With woman." Noiz responded immediately. Koujaku grit his teeth, his hold on Noiz's collar loosening slightly. Noiz took this chance to push Koujaku away, walking towards the stairs. 

"Where are you going?!" Koujaku called out after him. 

Noiz didn't respond, walking up the stairs without looking back at him. Koujaku jogged after him, grumbling under his breath as he did so. 

Noiz opened the door to Aoba's room, taking out his Bunny Cube, looking for a place to place it. Koujaku walked in, grabbing Noiz's wrist and turning him towards him. 

"What are you doing?" Koujaku asked with a suspicious glare. Noiz pulled his wrist away, Koujaku immediately pushing him down on the bed afterwards. Noiz sat up, his hands supporting him as he looked up at Koujaku. 

"What? Are you going to prove me wrong when I said you were more experienced with women?" Noiz asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow. 

Koujaku bit his lip, looking to the side nervously before pushing Noiz down again so that his back was on the bed, slowly moving to sit on top of him. 

Noiz's eyes widened slightly, pushing Koujaku's chest away. He fell back on the opposite side of the bed, Noiz immediately straddling himself on top of him, putting his hands on Koujaku's chest to keep him down. 

"I won't let myself be topped by an old man like you." Noiz stuck his tongue out childishly, removing his upper clothing with slight difficulty, seeing as he had to keep one hand on Koujaku's chest to keep him down.

"W-What are you doing?!" Koujaku exclaimed, pushing away Noiz's hand and putting his hands on his shoulders to push him down. Noiz quickly grabbed Koujaku's wrists, pinning them down over his head.

"I'm better for Aoba and I can prove it." He said simply, leaning down to lick Koujaku's ear. He shivered, turning his head away to deny access. He squirmed until finally able to slip his wrist out of Noiz's grasp, roughly pushing him down onto the floor. 

Surprised, Noiz fell onto the floor, hitting his head as he landed. He didn't move, which for a moment made Koujaku happy. 

But after at least 3 minutes, Koujaku grew a bit worried, getting off of the bed and crouching down next to Noiz. He poked him several times, jabbing at his sides to see if he'd wake up. When he didn't, Koujaku panicked, standing up and moving to run out the door to find Aoba. 

Noiz immediately grabbed Koujaku's ankle, pulling him down to the floor. Koujaku, landed on his face with a surprised yelp. Noiz pulled Koujaku to him by his hips, sitting on his back. 

"I'm challenging you." Noiz stated bluntly. 

"Get off!" Koujaku growled, looking back at him. 

"I'm going to have sex with you. If you don't enjoy it, I'll back off." Noiz stated, causing Koujaku to freeze up, his eyes widening. 

"Let me go! I'm not going to do that with you!" Koujaku yelled, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

"Because you know that I'll win?" Noiz watched him with a slightly amused expression. Koujaku glared at Noiz, deciding he'd accept the challenge even though he knew it'd only be trouble. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he stopped struggling and relaxed himself.

"I accept." He said as he opened his eyes, giving Noiz a challenging look. Noiz got up off of Koujaku, pulling him up by his arm and pulling him onto the bed.

"Strip." He said simpy as he began to remove the rest of his clothing. 

"You lose points for being unromantic." Koujaku pointed out as he slowly removed his clothing. Noiz shook his head, scoffing. 

"I don't have to be romantic with you." He responded as he finished undressing. He sighed in annoyance as he watched Koujaku slowly undress, quickly pulling off his remaining clothing and tossing it to the side. 

"Is this how rough you'd be with Aoba?" Koujaku glared, crossing his arms as Noiz scoffed at the question.  
"No." He replied simply, gesturing Koujaku to get on all fours. Koujaku hesitated before slowly complying, Noiz resting his knees on the bed, kneeling behind him. He put his fingers in his mouth, lazily resting his chest over Koujaku's back as he ran his tongue over his fingers. 

"W-What are you doing?!" Koujaku looked back at him, trying to move away. Noiz put his arm around Koujaku's thighs to keep him in place, not replying as he glanced at him.

He took his weight off of Koujaku's back once his fingers were wet enough, rubbing his index finger over Koujaku's entrace. 

Koujaku rested his head on the bed gritting his teeth as he waited for what was to come. He expected Noiz to just shove his fingers in mercilessly and without warning. Waiting for the sharp pain, he held his breath and closed his eyes. 

Noiz slowly entered a finger into Koujaku, holding back a laugh as Koujaku looked back at him with surprise, knowing that he expected him to be rough and cruel. He leaned in to place a kiss on his back, thrusting his finger into Koujaku slowly, building up speed as he entered a second finger. 

Koujaku, bit his arm softly to hold in a light gasp as the second finger entered him, blushing in embarrassment. He closed his eyes as Noiz began to make scissoring motions inside of him with his fingers, stretching him as well as he could. 

"T-Take them out!" Koujaku finally said, "Are you going to keep doing that until your fingers get all wrinkly?" He looked back at Noiz. 

Noiz shrugged, pulling his fingers out as he positioned his member at Koujaku's entrance, grasping his hips to keep him in place. He felt like teasing Koujaku a bit, rubbing the tip of his member against his entrance, a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips as he heard Koujaku take a sharp intake of breath. 

"N-Noiz! Hurry up!" He pressed his face into the bed as his face turned a crimson red. Noiz laughed lightly as he slowly pushed his member into Koujaku, biting his lip as he felt the surrounding warmth. 

"Oh? First time?" Noiz asked teasingly with mock surprise. Koujaku reached for a pillow and pulled it towards him, biting it to keep from calling out in an embarrassing tone. Noiz shrugged when he recieved no reply, knowing what his answer would be, anyways. 

He began to slowly thrust in and out of Koujaku, stopping after a few thrusts. 

"Hey, relax. You're clenching, stupid." Noiz said, smacking the side of Koujaku's thigh. He stuffed his face in the pillow and nodded, evening out his breathing and attempting to relax. 

Noiz began his thrusts again, his hands gripping Koujaku's hips again as he did so. Although his face was stuffed into a pillow, it did little to muffle the soft the moans that automatically left his mouth. Though he decided not to try and cover it up, as it would probably make Noiz tease him even further. 

Noiz became impatient with his own thrusts, gradually quickening the pace and panting slightly. He reached to grasp Koujaku's member pumping it slowly. 

Koujaku moved his head so that only the side of his face was on the bed, looking up at Noiz with his mouth open, breathing through his mouth with half-lidded eyes, the pleasure taking away all the previous embarrassment. Noiz blushed lightly as he saw the expression on Koujaku's face, looking away in embarrassment as the pumps on Koujaku's member became quicker until it matched the pace of his thrusts. He groaned softly closing his eyes as he leaned down, pressing his chest against Koujaku's back, kissing the nape of his neck before biting it softly, his free hand reaching to untie his hair, letting it loose. 

"Nn.. Noiz, don't..!" He said as he felt his hair being loosened. Noiz silenced him by thrusting into him particularly hard, then continuing his previous rhythm. 

"Why not?" Noiz asked in a breathy tone, not receiving an answer. He brushed it off as he could feel a knot forming in his stomach, knowing he'd release soon. He made his last few thrusts quick, he climaxed first, groaning loudly as he did so, gritting his teeth. 

Koujaku's eyes widened slightly as he felt a warmness fill him, instantly triggering his own release. He called out Noiz's name as he came, his knees weak afterwards. 

Noiz pulled out slowly after catching his breath and sat down. Koujaku breathed out, shifting to lay on his back, still catching his breath after the exhilarating moment he had just had. Noiz moved to lay on top of Koujaku, Koujaku's arms instinctively wrapping around the male on top of him. 

"Again." Noiz said after a while of just laying there. 

"Why?" Koujaku asked calmly, looking at him. Noiz simply glared, repeating what he had just said stubbornly. 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, they would continue to do this again and again, as Noiz had been fully captivated by the expression of bliss that he had seen on Koujaku's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to @basedtrip! This is my little present, I hope it meets standards. It's the first smut I've written in a while, so go easy on me.


End file.
